


Hogging Behaviour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Everyone has bad habits.





	Hogging Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 51: Sheets. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hogging Behaviour

~

“…far from perfect,” Harry hears. “He hogs the sheets, and he takes such long showers, the hot water’s gone by the time I get in.”

“If he’s so horrid, dump him,” says Parkinson. 

Harry pauses, waiting for Draco’s answer.

“Someone has to be with him. It may as well be me.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry enters the room. “I’m sure the world appreciates your sacrifice,” he says, sitting beside Draco. 

“It should.” Draco leans into Harry, who automatically adjusts to support him. “And no one likes eavesdroppers.” 

“But gossip’s okay?” 

Draco eyes him pityingly. “ _Obviously_. Now, I heard that Blaise—”

~

That night, Draco’s in bed before Harry, who finds him tightly cocooned in sheets. “And _I’m_ the sheet hog?” he grumbles. Climbing in, he attempts to unwrap Draco. 

They wrestle, with Draco ending up on top, the sheet a tent around them. 

“Well, isn’t this convenient—?” Harry’s words are interrupted by Draco’s mouth devouring his, and as they shag, the sheet eventually hits the floor. 

“Cold,” Draco complains afterwards.

Huffing, Harry Summons the sheet, settling it over them. “By the way, why didn’t you tell Parkinson we shower together in the mornings?”

Draco curls closer. “Because some things are private.” 

~


End file.
